Faithfully
by TheHardestFall
Summary: Years after Luna Nova, Akko is on the road, touring across Russia and the Asian continent, leaving Diana home alone with their daughter during the holidays. But that doesn't mean that they don't miss each other, or long to be together again. In short: Christmas fluff. Post Luna Nova.


Hey everybody! So I don't know what it is with me and music, but I got the inspiration for this from Faithfully by Journey. I wrote it a few weeks ago but wanted to hold off on publishing it until it was closer to Christmas since its a Christmas fic! I hope you all enjoy the story!

Beta credit goes to ImaginaryEngineer.

Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays everyone!

 _ **Faithfully**_

Faithfully

Dear Diana,

Right now I'm in and you wouldn't believe how cold it is. I don't know whose idea it was for me to do my magic show in Russia in December, but I need to have a talk with them. I have to do the show outside, and my outfit isn't exactly winter friendly. It's just one more reason I miss home I guess.

I don't think I need to tell you how much I miss you. I hate sleeping alone on tour buses or in a hotel, it's just not the same. I miss hearing your breathing and your heartbeat. I miss the sparkle in your eyes and your smile. I even miss you yelling at me to get my feet off the sofa. Ha, well maybe not that last one so much.

How is our little girl doing? I found a doll she's going to really love, I figured I could give it to her as a Christmas present. It has blonde hair just like hers, and a frilly red dress that kind of reminds me of the deep red the roses in the garden get when they're in full bloom. I wish I could see the look on her face when she opens the box, she's gonna love it.

I'm sorry Diana. I know I promised you I would be home for Christmas but it's looking like I'm not going to be able to make it. I know Daryl will probably go on about how I'm still not a fit wife for you and I'm neglecting my family, but my manager booked a show in Moscow and we've been trying to play there for ages. I hope I can make it up to you when I finally do manage to get home. With the way my schedule is looking it will probably be another three months. It's a long time, but know that I think about you every day. You and Bernadette are my whole world, and being away from you both for so long is heartbreaking for me. I'm so homesick right now, I'd give anything for a break. Even if it was just for a day.

I have to go, we have a sound check in a few minutes and then back to back to back magic shows. I'm so tired Di. All I want to do is sleep, but I'm trying to stay strong for you both. Just know I love you both with all my heart.

Forever yours,

Faithfully,

Akko.

Diana sat on her bed, holding the letter in her hands as a few tears formed in the corners of her eyes. She knew how Akko was feeling because she herself felt the same. The manor felt cold and empty without the brunette there, bouncing down hallways and bounding up stairs two or three at a time. Once time Diana had caught her flying down a hallway in a rolling office chair, using a spell to propel herself. She'd almost taken poor Anna out with that particular stunt.

Diana set the letter on her nightstand and laid down in her large, empty bed before curling up and trying to fall asleep.

(~*~*~*~*~*~)

The next day Diana was at her desk, her head in her hands as a searing headache set in. With the revival of magic, the national government had decided to set up a branch specifically to govern and cater toward's the magical community. They dealt with everything from rules and regulations to magical education and interactions with the non-magical community.

Naturally, when the branch was created, there were many, many jobs that needed to be filled and when Diana graduated top of her class at Luna Nova, with several honors and awards at that, it seemed only fitting she go into the government. She could have gone anywhere, but she ultimately settled on a position in an upper level of the new government branch. Any bill, law or regulation pertaining to magic was sent to a special panel of sixteen highly educated people, eight magical and eight non-magical, to be debated on. It was difficult work, but Diana was glad she was able to be one of the sixteen. She felt that she would best be able to help protect witches everywhere, and help nurse the fledgling craft was very gratifying for her.

So there she sat, working on recomposing a bill on magical "safe zones", or places where magic could be practiced without causing concern or harm to non-magical people. There was a lot of pushback, however, from the non-magical populace and appeasing everyone was just not easy. Sometimes she didn't think it was possible at all.

Diana was just pulling a bottle of aspirin from her desk drawer when there was a knock on her door. Sighing, she put the bottle back down and closed the drawer before calling out to the visitor.

The door opened and her daughter toddled in, her teddy bear clutched to her chest and tears shining in her maroon eyes. She was followed by Anna, who bowed politely while Bernadette made a beeline for her mother, sniffling as she went. "My lady I'm sorry for the disturbance, but Lady Bernadette seems to have had a nightmare and insisted on seeing you."

Diana rolled back from her computer desk. "Its alright Anna, I'll take it from here. Thank you so much for watching her."

The older woman bowed again and left, leaving Diana with her daughter. The four-year-old came around Diana's desk and walked right up to her mother before holding out her arms, indicating she wanted to be picked up. The older blonde smiled and picked her little girl up, setting her down on her lap and holding her close. "What happened sweetheart?"

"B-bad dream…"

"Oh no. Want to tell me about it?"

The toddler shook her head and instead buried her face in her mother's chest. Diana looked at her computer screen, the half-written regulation still showing on the screen. She knew she needed to finish it, but Bernadette needed her mother, and any second thoughts were banished from her mind when her screensaver popped up, the picture of her, Akko and Bernadette on vacation at the beach reminding her of her most important priority. "Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?"

The toddler nodded against her chest, and Diana kissed the top of her head. " Alright, hold on. Mama is going to stand up."

Bernadette clutched her teddy close and Diana shifted her grip and stood up, holding her daughter close as she carried her to bed.

The trip was quick, Diana's feet knowing the way and allowing her to reflect a little as she walked. It had taken so much for Akko and Diana to manage to have a child. Akkos tour schedule and the strain her body took made her a bad candidate for any sort of pregnancy, leaving Diana as the only candidate. The only problem had been that Diana was close to infertile. It was an unfortunate trait that plagued older families and hers was no exception, she was just lucky she didn't suffer from something far worse. Even with magic, it was something that they didn't think they could overcome. So needless to say, when Diana began to show symptoms they were shocked. And then when the tests came back positive, they were speechless. They would be parents. Parents of, thanks to magic, a child carrying both of their genes. The child in her arms was a miracle. One that she was grateful every day for, one that helped her feel close to the wife who was almost half a world away.

Rounding a corner, Diana walked down a back hallway that overlooked the lake. The night was dark, quiet and peaceful as a fresh blanket of snow began to drape itself across the landscape, covering the old with a clean, fresh white that glimmered against the lights of the manor. Through the field of fat white flakes filling the sky, Diana could see the unicorn statue in the middle of the iced-over lake, the sorcerer's stone glowing proudly as it slowly rotated and bathed the surrounding area in the aqua colored light it gave off.

"M-mummy?"

The blonde looked down at her daughter. "Yes, Bernadette?"

"When is Okaasan coming home?"

Diana sighed. She hated that question so much. "I don't know sweetheart."

"Will she be home for C-Ciss-" The little girl struggled with the word.

"Christmas. I don't think so. She wants to but she's too busy. She misses you very much though. "

Bernadette looked out the window. "Mum?"

"Yes?"

"Can we play outside tomorrow?"

Diana sighed again, she was not doing well tonight. "I don't think so. I have a lot of work to do. Maybe Aunt Maril and Lizzy will play with you, how about that?"

The blonde would never stop being grateful for the fact that Bernadette had a cousin her own age in the manor with her. Normally they got along great and the idea of playing with Elizabeth made her daughter ecstatic, however this time she merely nodded and laid her head on Diana's shoulder. "Mum, can I go to bed?"

"Of course."

Diana Cavendish had saved the world at sixteen. She could read and write in over twelve languages. She had graduated from Luna Nova with the best grades seen in fifty years. She was a member of parliament and an upstanding, respected witch who radiated confidence and feared no one. She juggled sixty hour work weeks, public appearances, paperwork, diplomatic duties and raising a daughter.

But the one thing she couldn't handle was a four-year-olds disappointment.

The last leg of the trip seemed to blur by. Carefully, Diana opened the door to her bedroom and clicked on the light before bringing her daughter over and laying her down in the bed. She helped the little girl get snuggled in under the big down comforter. "There we go, nice and warm. Is Teddy comfy too?"

Bernadette nodded and held the bear close to her chest. "What if the bad dreams come back?"

"Teddy will chase them away, remember? Okaasan taught him how."

"He says they scare him too."

'Oh sweetheart. Come here." Diana turned and got into the bed with her daughter and held out her arms so Bernadette could snuggle into her side. "You have to try and be brave. Remember what I said before?"

'Y-you can only be brave if you're scared?"

"That's right." It was clear though that whatever Bernadette had dreamt had scared her quite a bit, and Diana knew she had to calm the little girl down somehow. She knew Akko would read her a story or three, and at times would fall asleep right alongside their daughter mid-story, but Diana had a different ace up her sleeve. One that her mother had given her years ago when she herself couldn't sleep. "Would you like me to sing for you?"

Bernadette nodded and snuggled closer into Diana, who wrapped her arms around the little girl and held her as she begun to sing her lullaby.

"Baby mine, don't you cry.

Baby mine, dry your eyes.

Rest your head close to my heart,

Never to part, baby of mine…"

(~*~*~*~*~*~)

Late that night, Diana was trying to relax in the parlor. Anna had gotten a fire going, and brought her a mug of tea before turning in for the night. It was still snowing out, and the blonde found herself watching the flakes fall past the window rather than reading her book.

She had begun to space out and was actually on the verge of sleep when her cell phone went off, starling her into consciousness. It took her a second to recognize the ringtone and picked up as soon as she did. "Hello?"

"Hey Diana! I'm sorry it's late, did I wake you?"

Akko's voice made Diana break out into a big smile. "No, not at all. How are you?"

"I'm doing pretty good! I finally just got back to my hotel, that encore lasted forever!"

"Apparently Russia really likes your magic. Are you getting enough sleep?"

"I'm trying to. I don't seem to get much on show days, but when I'm off I more than make -up for it."

"That's good. Are you eating well?"

Akko laughed. "You don't want the answer to that. Did you get my letter?"

"I did. I didn't know I married a hopeless romantic."

"Oh come on, you enjoy it and you know it."

Diana nodded, grateful that Akko couldn't see it. "Well…"

"Don't lie. If you didn't like them you would write back."

Heat began to creep into Diana's cheeks. She opted to change the subject. "Have you managed to stay warm?"

"Yeah for the most part. I found that if I move around more on stage the cold is bearable. "

"Just be careful you don't fall off again."

Akkos voice jumped an octave at the mention of that particular incident. "That was years ago! You're never going to let me live that down are you?"

The reaction was one she wanted, and it made Diana giggle. "Nope."

Akkos chuckle came over the phone, lifting Diana's spirits. "I'm not surprised. You and Amanda can be so mean! How's Bernadette?"

Diana sighed. "She misses you. I'm trying to spend time with her but with work…"

"It's ok Di. Just do your best. I told James that after this tour I'm done doing international shows until 'Dette gets bigger. The strain is too much for you, and I don't like being out of my daughter's life like this."

Diana rolled her eyes at the mention of Akkos tour manager. She didn't like him at all. " You just have Russia left, right?"

Akko sighed. "James is pushing me to extend the tour into China as well. He's working on getting all of the paperwork in order and gigs booked."

The blonde's heart sank lower. "Akko…"

"I know I know. But then that's it, I promise you Diana. And as soon as I get home I'll make it up to you both. I promise."

"Alright…" Diana did her best to hide her disappointment. She knew how important this was for Akko, it had been her long-standing dream after all, but that didn't fill the void left by the brunette when she went on months-long tours.

"Hey Di, can you do me a favor?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"You know that funky suit of armor in the front entryway?"

"The one you knocked over last Christmas?"

"Yes. Can you send me a picture of that? There's a guy I tour with who wants to see it. His names Billy, he works lights. You'd love him he's really funny!"

"Alright. I'm going to have to hang up though."

"I know. I want you to send me the picture and then go to bed alright? I know you're tired, I hear it in your voice."

"Alright. I love you so much. Please, come home soon."

"I will I promise. I miss you so much. You and 'Dette both. I think about both of you every day. I love you with all of my heart. I'm forever yours."

"Faithfully…" Diana finished. They said their goodbyes and hung up, leaving Diana in the quiet yet again. Her heart felt like it was breaking. Akko always told her that, always promised that she was Dianas. It had been a part of their wedding vows and ever since that day it had brought Diana comfort, but this time it just seemed to make her very soul ache. She missed Akko terribly. There was no way around it.

Looking down at her phone, she noticed it was just past midnight, which meant she should be getting to bed. She weighed on whether or not she should take a picture of that armor now or tomorrow, but she figured by tomorrow she would have forgotten so gathering her strength, she lifted her weary body up and headed down into the main entryway.

(~*~*~*~*~*~)

Her footsteps echoed through the empty foyer as she descended the stairs and turned left, walking up to the set of armor with the ridiculously long, orange plume on the helm. She had actually wanted the thing moved, but her aunt had been adamant about leaving it right where it was, oddly enough. Normally Daryl wasn't one who cared about tradition but supposedly, according to Merrill, Daryl's late husband had been fond of it. Diana didn't know if it was true or not, but she let the issue go. Attachment to things belonging to lost loved ones was something the young woman understood.

She held her phone up and was just getting ready to take the picture when a creak to her right made her jump. She whipped around, wand in the hand her dropped phone had just vacated, in time to see a cloaked figure slip in through the front door.

Diana didn't think, she didn't have time. "Murowa!"

The magical bolt was perfectly aimed, and hit the wall next to the figure, scaring them. They turned around, hands in the air and hood still covering their face.

"Drop your hood! Slowly!" The blonde was expecting a burglar, one who was magically trained and could somehow get through the protective wards around the manor, or some kind of political assassin.

She most certainly wasn't expecting her wife.

She stood there in disbelief as a smile broke across Akkos face. That dopey, slightly crooked smile that Diana had fallen in love with years ago. "Hey, Merry Christma-" The wind got knocked out of her as Diana crossed the room and flung herself at Akko, hugging her tight and holding on for dear life.

The brunette felt her shoulders shake and knew Diana was crying, at least a little. She wrapped her arms around her wife and held her close to her. "Shh...I missed you so much Di…"

Diana managed to get herself together and pulled back a bit so she could look at Akkos face. "H-how did you-"

"-Get here? I flew home. After I wrote your letter I told James I was done after. Chariot took the rest of my shows, kind of as a quick one time deal, and I booked my flight home. I called you from the car on the way here. I'm sorry I couldn't fly in sooner but the weather was horrible and flights were grounded for like, three days!"

"Wait, what about China?"

Akkos smile got bigger. "I'm not going. I told James after I talked to you. He's mad but I don't care. I'm home, starting now. Merry Christmas Diana."

Diana went to say something but before she could a little voice spoke from the top of the stairs. "Mama? I heard a scary noise…"

Akko immediately let go of Diana. "Hey sleepy head, I'm sorry did I wake you?"

Bernadette stopped rubbing her eyes and squinted in their direction. Once she identified Akko her face lit up. "Okaasan!"

The four-year-old did her best to descend the stairs, teddy bear in tow, as Akko walked toward her. Her mother reached the base of the stairs first and held out her arms so Bernadette could jump right into them when she got low enough.

Bernadette smiled and lept into Akkos arms without any sort of hesitation as soon as she got far enough down. "Okaasan! Mama Mama Okaasan came home!"

Diana walked over to the pair, a huge smile on her face. "I know, it's a nice surprise isn't it?"

The little girl nodded and buried her face in Akkos neck, her little arms holding on for dear life. There was one thing Diana didn't get though "Akko?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you have me take a picture of that armor?"

"So Billy could see. Thank you, by the way, for not taking my head off."

"Well, you came in unexpectedly in the middle of the night. With Bernadette sleeping upstairs I wasn't taking any risks."

Akko smiled and shifted the now sleeping Bernadette's weight to one side so she could use her other hand to touch Diana's cheek. The two didn't say anything, they just leaned in and kissed softly. After so much time apart, being together again felt amazing. It was like a void was filled and they were whole again. They looked into each other's eyes fondly, their eyes shining with love, before kissing again tenderly.

Finally, Akko broke away and touched Diana's cheek again. "I'm forever yours."

"Faithfully."


End file.
